oregairufandomcom-20200223-history
Looking Back on High School Life Report (Revised)
Looking Back on High School Life (Revised) is one of several essays/reports written by the main protagonist, Hachiman Hikigaya.This is Hachiman's revised report he finished in Volume 1 Chapter 8 of the light novel. It is the revised version of the Looking Back on High School Life Report. Hachiman appears to be under some sort of threat or duress from Ms. Hiratsuka to finish the report. Summary Hachiman's revised report is more of a representation of his life during his first year of high school. Explaining his hobbies and study patterns while spending a great deal of his time alone. He also acknowledges that while his "youth experience" may be different from the normal one. He had fun. And while he thinks his life is still dreary, he is starting to see what normal life is like while participating in the Service Club. Usage * It is used as the introduction to Chapter 8 of Volume 1. Kanji & Translation English Youth. The word is a mere five letters, but it fiercely moves the hearts of men. For adults out in society, it elicits a sweet pain and nostalgia. For young women, it elicits eternal longing. And for people like me, it elicits strong jealousy and dark hatred. My life in high school was nothing like the technicoloured mental image described above. It was an ashen, gloomy, and monochrome world. It was somber from the very beginning, when I got into an traffic accident on the day of the entrance ceremony. After that i commuted between my house and school, going to the library on weekends, and generally spending my days in a manner quite dissimilar than your average high student. It was far removed from any sort of romantic comedy. But I had fun. Diligently going to the library to finish brick sized fantasy novels, listening rapturously to radio personalities speaking when I happened to switch on the radio in the middle of the night, fishing for heartwarming articles within the wide electronic ocean ruled by text... I found all of that, encountered all of those things, precisely because I spent my days alone. I was grateful and moved by every one of those experiences, and though they brought me to tears, they weren't tears of lamentation. I will never deny the validity of the time I spent, those days of my youth known as the first year of high school. I will vigorously affirm it. I doubt my stance on the matter will ever change. Nevertheless, I do want to point out that my position is not to deny the validity of experiences of others currently celebrating their youths. In the midst of the teen experience as they are, they manage to turn even failure into wonderful memories. They look at their squabbles and fights as a time of youthful worry. Through their youth filter, their world changes. And that being the case, perhaps my teen years may be seen through those rose-tinted rom-com glasses as well. And maybe it isn't wrong. Maybe the place I'm in now may one day appear to glitter. Even my rotten, dead-fish eyes may one day sparkle. To the degree that I have those hopes, I feel that something is gradually growing inside me. Indeed, in the days I have spent in the Service Club, I have learned one thing. There's something wrong with my youth romantic comedy. Trivia Credits Reference Category:Objects